(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver apparatus which performs recording and reproduction of digital broadcasting by using a removable recording medium.
(2) Description of the Related Arts
Recently, a television receiver has been increased in screen size and decreased in thickness by using a flat panel display (FPD) such as a liquid crystal panel or a plasma display panel (PDP). In order to realize a slimmer display device, a technique that a tuner for receiving a television signal is separated from a FPD to be used as a discrete receiver apparatus (hereinafter, tuner box) is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-086721. An apparatus (so-called recorder) for recording a television signal received through a receiver apparatus on a recording medium (e.g., hard disc recorder: HDD) is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-85399. Hereinafter, in this specification, an apparatus such as a tuner box or a recorder is referred to as a receiver apparatus or a digital broadcasting receiver apparatus.
In the receiver apparatus described above, a processor for controlling signal processing operates at a high speed, and high heat is generated inside a case during the operation. Due to such heat generation, a temperature inside a case of a receiver apparatus is abruptly raised.
Meanwhile, as a large-capacity recording medium, used usually is a removable HDD which is attachable to or removable from an apparatus and through which video contents are transferred to home, a movable body, a mobile, and so on. The removable HDD is susceptible to heat. For example, an upper limit of an operating temperature limit of the removable HDD is 55[° C.]. Therefore, it is required to design so that the temperature does not exceed the upper limit during an operation of a digital broadcasting receiver apparatus. As a conventional cooling technique, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-85399 discloses that in an electronic apparatus having a hard disc drive (HDD) and a digital versatile disc (DVD) drive, relative positions of an exhaust fan, a power source, a HDD, and a DVD drive which are installed on a case back side are devised to thereby improve heat radiation. However, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-85399, considerations about a unit such as the removable HDD which cannot be used at a high temperature and a processor with a highest heat generation property are not made. Further, consideration as to whether to dispose an electronic apparatus horizontally or vertically is not made.
In a home appliance such as a digital broadcasting receiver apparatus, a user may dispose vertically or horizontally, and so its arrangement method depends on home or place. However, such consideration is not made in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-086721 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-85399.